rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zolnir/Cinder Fall (Part One)
'Cinder Fall ' As of now, Cinder Fall appears to be the Mastermind Antagonist in the universe of RWBY. First, let us take a look at a few known facts of Cinder Fall: 1) She is capable of guarding a flying plane on uneven footing, against a Huntress the caliber of Glynda Goodwitch (assistant to Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy). 2) She has three known associates to date: Mercury, Emerald and Roman Torchwick. 3) She is the one directing Roman to cooperate with the White Fang to steal and rob Dust. The true objective of this operation is unknown. 4) Her power (most likely Semblance) is in the form of Explosive Fire – similar to Yang’s, but more powerful and easily discharged. 'The Past ' For this section in particular, everything is pure speculations with little to no facts to back up because we have only a tiny amount of information regarding Cinder. Therefore, please read this with that knowledge in mind and at your own discretion. Now then, let’s start by theorizing her background. Cinder Fall is – with strong agreements from many people – most likely a renegade/rogue Huntress. There are other assumptions such as Cinder is a humanoid Grimm and such, but if the Law, ‘All Grimm has no soul’ holds true, and if ‘Aura is the equivalent of the soul in the RWBY universe’, then the probability of any Grimm theory is quite low indeed. Still, it is ''a possibility, so I’m not ruling it out. However, for the sake of this discussion I will only theorize basing on the assumption that she is a renegade Huntress. Judging purely from her combat skills, Cinder Fall is an exceptional Huntress who has offensive power, and quick to adapt to unusual circumstances (her brief fight with Glynda is proof enough; she’s fighting on high heels ''for God’s sake). Therefore, it is not hard to imagine that her abilities will be highly appreciated on many fields, especially on operative missions. Not only she’s talented is fighting (a high offensive Semblance), she has likely fought enough to be incredibly skilled and experienced. We’re moving to her personality. As we know, the current Cinder Fall has her own agendas, and the likelihood that she’s working under someone else’s orders (even if there is, it is most likely a façade) is very low. She is strong-willed, outwardly calm, intimidating, has initiative, and does not hesitate to lead over others by force when needs be. Therefore we can theorize that she was never the most obedient Huntress even during her more peaceful days, and often take actions beyond expectations in order to carry out her personal beliefs. Even if the said action may put her life in danger, she will do it without hesitation if she decides that the rewards are worth the risks. Such people are often respected for their strong initiatives, and when their actions saved lives they are even called a hero. And there is no reason to disbelieve that Cinder Fall can be a hero during her golden days. However, a hero is often hard to control, and there are always hidden powers lurking behind the scenes and altering things to however they see fit. Sometimes morals are just not appreciated especially during times of war. The most likely scenario is that Cinder Fall participated in a certain groundbreaking event, and the hidden powers decided that there are truths in that event that are best silenced forever, along with all its witnesses. Whatever the reason, Cinder Fall eventually fell to disgrace – perhaps she was even meant to die – and her once good view of the world changes for the worse. But Cinder Fall is not a person who will stand inactivity, and her survival strengthened her resolve to fight back in whatever way she deem necessary. Voluntary or not, it is obvious that Cinder Fall no longer wish to mingle back into normal society. Either to take revenge, or to reveal a truth, or even to protect something before all is too late, it is obvious Cinder Fall will not resign herself to a passive role. Category:Blog posts